Valia a pena
by Mayumii
Summary: A princesa numa torre, três caminhos, algumas opções. Ele não desperdiçou nenhuma delas para ganhar aquele jogo. MattLinda, master açucarado . ONESHOT. Para Raayy, de aniversário.


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Para Raayy, de aniversário.**

* * *

**Valia a pena**

Matt sempre se perguntava porque o provérbio "quem espera sempre alcança" existia. Estranhamente, a frase saía ao contrário em quase todas as situações em que a Lei de Murphy mostrava-se pronta para agir (e o garoto, sempre realista, nunca se mostrava surpreso com isso). Tudo ao avesso. Ele não ficava triste em dizer que a sua vida não era o sonho que toda criança desejaria para si. Era órfão, inteligente o suficiente para ser colocado num orfanato de jovens gênios, pacífico o bastante para ser o melhor amigo de um dos meninos mais problemáticos que já vira na vida; viciado em cigarros, viciado em seus videogames, cercado de pessoas que gostavam dele, um pouco preguiçoso.

A vida não era de todo ruim. Mas como qualquer pessoa, ele buscava algo mais, mesmo que não soubesse o que era.

Se alguma lei fosse favorável a ele, o Jeevas acreditaria na teoria do **Acaso**.

--

Em seu aniversário de dez anos, após receber uma pequena festa na Wammys e presentes, que somavam algumas fitas de videogame que pedira e novas pilhas para seu GameBoy, o ruivo resolveu se trancar no quarto mais cedo, ligando rapidamente seu videogame para jogar o máximo de jogos novos que ganhara naquela noite.

Escolhendo alguns da pilha razoável de presentes, ele achou uma fita que desejava há muito tempo, e, alegre, resolveu abrir o cartão para ver quem havia dado o topo dos seus desejos naquele ano.

Lendo o cartão, achou que devesse estar louco, mas depois entendeu o que havia acontecido, rindo um pouco.

_Matt, parabéns pelos seus dez anos! Muitas felicidades (e muitos jogos) para você. Lembre-se de nós, e nos chame quando jogar! Near, Linda e Mello._

"Linda e Mello devem ter se juntado para comprar, e Linda deve ter arrastado Near para não ficar muito caro." Ele concluiu, não achando possível obviamente o fato de Near e Mello se unirem para comprar um presente para ele. Matt alargou o sorriso, divertido, imaginando Mello e Near, com Linda no meio dos dois, entrando na loja de videogames. A garota conseguia fazer milagres, era fato.

Quando foi colocar o bilhete dos três no envelope novamente, notou um pequeno post-scriptum no canto direito do papel. Reconheceu a letra da amiga, que parecia de professora, tão legível e cheia de frescuras.

_Esse jogo também se parece com nós quatro né? O loiro é igualzinho ao Mello._

Engolindo uma risada, o ruivo concordou mentalmente. Quando viu o anúncio do jogo, o príncipe loiro tinha uma preferência desesperada por itens de chocolate.

--

Ficando viciado em menos de quinze minutos de jogo, o Jeevas concluiu que aquele jogo necessitava de atenção e um raciocínio muito bom, deixando claro para Mello e Near que, se resolvessem jogar, fossem legais o suficiente para deixa-lo ganhar (não era páreo para o raciocínio deles). Quando Linda perguntou se ele podia jogar, ele disse que ela poderia _assistir_. A garota ficou emburrada, sentando-se ao lado dele e cruzando os braços.

Matt riu diante da reação da garota.

"Ne, pelo menos nesse jogo, só assista." ele disse, sorridente "Que tal você imaginar que é a princesa do jogo?"

Os olhos crispados da garotinha rapidamente ficaram brilhantes.

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo." Os dois sorriram. Linda deixou claro que havia ganhado o jogo, já que no final ela era o prêmio do príncipe que chegasse na sua torre para salvá-la.

Matt não respondeu, mas concordou mentalmente com a conclusão dela.

--

O jogo consistia em uma princesa, que, presa numa torre, tinha de ser salva por um dos três jogadores, o Príncipe Alvo, o Príncipe Loiro ou o Príncipe Ruivo; cada jogador tinha apenas um caminho para escolher, e várias opções diante dos obstáculos que teria que enfrentar: fantasmas com cadernos, bruxas com armas de doces, pessoas boazinhas que pareciam más. Para cada um, também existiam três opções de armas para escolher: uma arma de fogo, uma espada e o coração.

Jogando com Mello e Near, percebeu que o jogo poderia ser divertido, apesar das inúmeras surpresas, que o deixavam confuso e sem saber o que fazer em várias situações. O loiro e o albino escolheram o caminho das aventuras, sendo que o albino escolhera a espada para usar durante o jogo, e o loiro, a arma de fogo. Ao ruivo, coube o coração, mesmo sem saber o que aquilo serviria no jogo.

Em coisas que ele gostava, ele preferia ter o controle sobre tudo o que fazia. Sem isso, era como ser inexperiente. E ele não era inexperiente.

Era só a maldita Lei de Murphy que resolvia se mostrar.

--

Linda apenas assistia as jogadas, em cima de uma montanha de almofadas (como uma torre) que usava para poder enxergar a tevê além da cabeça dos seus amigos. Ela ria e várias vezes notava o quão parecida era a atitude dos príncipes com a dos amigos.

Eles não comentavam, mas não deixavam de concordar.

--

Mello e Near, categoricamente, estavam indo muito bem no jogo, tirando todos os obstáculos à sua frente com suas poderosas armas. Matt perdia. O coração que era usado como arma era só uma analogia à suas próprias atitudes, que eram mais expressivas que a dos outros jogadores. E isso não ajudava em _nada_. Ele apenas escolhia minuciosamente suas escolhas, e percebeu que a opção "lembrar-se do sorriso da princesa" costumava o deixar mais forte e sua vida se revitalizava.

Nem Mello nem Near tinham essa opção em seus caminhos. Matt percebeu que, pelo menos naquela hora, o _acaso _estava ajudando.

--

Finalmente, Matt havia chegado na mesma parte que os seus amigos estavam. Era o subsolo da torre, e na frente da escada tinha uma quimera que não deixava ninguém passar, de acordo com as opções do jogo.

O ruivo sempre pensou que aquele jogo era único, e exclusivamente, de acaso e raciocínio.

_Não ouça a voz da sua mente, e sim do seu coração. Deixe-a fluir somente, e aparecerá a emoção. A princesa você irá encontrar, e seu coração irá te guiar. O amor prevalecerá, e você estará com ela. O que você faria para protegê-la? Tudo vale a pena._

Mello grunhiu algo como "que versos horríveis" e Matt e Near concordaram rapidamente, olhando as cinco opções que apareciam na tela.

_Matar a quimera._

_Dar um presente para a quimera._

_Conversar sobre o amor da princesa com a quimera._

_Pedir para a quimera sair do lugar._

_Mandar a quimera pastar._

"Ações previsíveis." Linda disse, cobrindo-se com um cobertor e vendo as opções que os amigos escolheriam. "É óbvio o que cada um vai escolher." Murmurou, rindo.

--

Mello escolheu a primeira opção. Foi eliminado do jogo. A quimera respondeu algo como "não se usa violência para conseguir o amor e blá", e o loiro resolveu procurar algo mais interessante e sem _viadices _para brincar lá fora.

Near pensou um pouco mais, e escolheu a terceira opção. A quimera respondeu que "ela estava pouco se importando para o amor dele", e foi eliminado do jogo. Saiu do quarto para montar um quebra-cabeça, contra o tempo perdido no videogame.

Sobraram Matt e Linda. O ruivo, com a tentação de colocar a quinta opção, segurou a vontade, e tratou de pensar um pouco mais do que seus amigos "muito previsíveis" na opinião de Linda.

"Você não é como eles Matt," ela riu, "um pouquinho parecido, mas não é. Pensa direito."

Ele olhou-a como se fosse um ET.

"Você está praticamente dizendo que Mello e Near não pensam."

"Claro que não! Mas as ações deles, pelo menos no jogo, se parecem muito com eles! Aí fica previsível."

Matt emburrou-se.

"Eu também tenho as mesmas atitudes que eu mesmo no jogo."

A garota desceu da montanha de almofadas e sentou-se do lado do garoto (_a princesa talvez, sempre estava do lado dele)_.

"Ok. Pensa agora, então."

O garoto voltou seus olhos para a tela, pensativo.

"Até parece que você tem a resposta pro jogo..."

"Eu tenho."

"Duvido."

A garota estreitou os olhos.

"Quer apanhar?"

"Putz, aprendeu com o Mello. Mas você não teria coragem." Disse o ruivo revirando os olhos.

Ela apenas suspirou.

"Ok. O que você não faria das opções?"

O ruivo levou as mãos aos cabelos, bagunçando-os, enquanto pensava.

"Hn... eu não mataria a quimera, nem a subornaria, como as primeiras opções... eu também não ficaria conversando... e, acho que é melhor não mandá-la pastar né?"

Ela riu.

"Acho que sim."

"Vai a quarta opção mesmo."

"Viu como parece com você?"

Algum dia (que nunca chegou), ele reforçou mentalmente que perguntaria a ela sobre isso.

--

_Porque você quer passar? _A quimera perguntava.

"Porque eu quero, ué!" Murmurou o menino, começando a se sentir cansado do jogo, enquanto Linda ria e comentava coisas como "jogo sem fim".

"Vai, você é paciente Matt," ela comentou, "vale a pena jogar até o fim".

(_pela princesa, sempre valia a pena)_

As opções apareceram.

_Eu a amo._

_Eu quero que ela esteja do meu lado._

_Eu quero protegê-la para sempre._

O ruivo embasbacou, a garota gargalhou alto.

"Que porcaria é essa?" o ruivo disse, com os olhos arregalados.

"É romântico!" a garota respondeu, em todo o seu momento sentimental.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Jogo de bicha."

Ela rebateu.

"Jogo de menino que _**vale a pena**_."

Ela encarou-a curiosamente.

"_**Que vale a pena**_...?"

"É," ela disse, suspirando, sonhadora, "do tipo, ele vai responder o que ele pensar mesmo... se ele ganhar o jogo, provavelmente ele vale a pena."

"Eu consigo então." O ruivo respondeu, nada modesto.

Foi a vez de Linda revirar os olhos.

"Duvido."

"Ok, me ajuda." Suspirou, derrotado.

"É fácil, Matt. O que você diria para uma garota que você gostasse muito?"

Ele encarou-a, como se estivesse doida.

"Duh, mas eu nunca gostei de alguém!"

A garota pensou um pouco, antes de arranjar uma alternativa.

"Ok... e se fosse uma garota muito importante pra você?"

"Como você?"

Ela corou bruscamente.

"Ooooi, que foi Linda?" disse Matt, balançando as mãos na frente da amiga, com o intuito de acordá-la.

Linda começou a gaguejar, mesmo sem saber porquê.

"É-é."

O ruivo nem parava para pensar. Tudo saía inconscientemente quando se tratava de Mello, Linda e Near.

"Protegê-la para sempre."

Ela arregalou os olhos, muito surpresa, muito mais corada, mas não conteve a vontade de sorrir.

"S-sério?"

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

"Sério. Posso colocar essa opção?"

Linda murmurou um "sim", e ele apertou os botões.

Quando o príncipe ruivo ia subir as escadas depois da quimera tê-lo deixado passar, percebeu já estar na sala do alto da torre, e a princesa ao seu lado.

_Você irá protegê-la para sempre, _era a frase do começo dos créditos.

"Você vai me proteger para sempre, Matt?" Murmurou Linda, lendo a frase.

O ruivo sorriu.

"Hn." Ele confirmou.

Foi o jogo mais _viado _(como Mello havia dito)que havia jogado em sua vida.

Mas até que foi bom. _Proteger _Linda de quimeras e fantasmas com cadernos num videogame ou qualquer coisa que fosse, _**sempre valia a pena**_.

* * *

**OWARI**

**N/A: **A fanfic ficou doidamente açucarada, mil desculpas a todos, mas eu precisava escrever MattLinda alguma vez nesse ano. Espero que a aniversariante goste, pelo menos da idéia geral da fanfic. Tá ruim, mas é de coração :D Felicidades, muitas fics, muito yaoi, saúde, paz e tudo que uma pessoa deseja de aniversário pra ti! :)


End file.
